Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?
by ManaMcC
Summary: When two of the Sons are fed up with the other's not quite getting the message; they decide to take matters into their own hands. Two-Shot. Slash, don't like, what's the point in you reading it?
1. Baby Boy and Biker Boy

**Summary:** When two of the Sons are fed up with the other's not quite getting the message; they decide to take matters into their own hands. Two-Shot. Slash, don't like, what's the point in you reading it?

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?**

**Chapter One**

Baby Boy and Biker Boy

Tyler Simms and Pogue Parry sat down on the edge of the cliff near Marblehead. They both just sat there quietly as they watched the meteors run across the sky, they had decided to watch this together because everyone else seemed too busy to care. They both smiled at the beautiful sight.

Every few seconds, Tyler would turn his eyes in Pogue's direction slowly. He didn't understand it, they were sitting together watching something that most people found romantic and amazing, he would continuously brush his hand against Pogue's every few minutes but still nothing. Tyler was damn close to standing up and yelling at the older boy.

Reid was right, Pogue wouldn't notice him like that even Tyler went up to him and stuck his tongue down his throat. Tyler began to blush just at the thought of doing something so personal in public. Pogue was trying to help him become more social and better with other people but it was harder then either one of them thought it would be. They had tried everything, confidence boosting, trying to start a conversation with someone, Pogue even tried to make him flirt with a girl in his Science class. Tyler thought he would throw up at the memory of how bad that went.

Tyler and Pogue had went out for coffee afterwards to try and cheer him up afterwards but Tyler could only focus on the fact that this was the closest thing he would get as a date with him in forever. Tyler looked at him once more before shaking his head and accidently letting out an agitated sigh.

"What's up, Baby Boy?" Pogue asked using his nickname, God as if being the youngest wasn't hard enough already.

"…Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Tyler blurted out as he turned to face him.

"What?" Pogue asked in shock and slight panic.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Tyler repeated in annoyance.

"What…What are you talking about, Baby boy?" Pogue said as he titled his head slightly.

"I like you a lot, OK? And if you are going to kiss me, you're sort of missing you shot here." Tyler pointed out simply. Pogue felt a small smile spread across his lips before he moved closer to Tyler and brushed his lips against Tyler's own. Pogue's lip felt warm but chapped against Tyler's cold and smooth ones, their lips continued to collide together slowly. Tyler let out a small moan as Pogue's hand rested against his cheek.

When they pulled away they just sat there and stared at one another. Tyler smiled as a blush crept across his cheeks.

_Finally,_ he thought to himself triumphantly.

**XOXO**

**Please leave a review, love it, hate it, question it, I don't care.**

**ManaMcC**


	2. Garwin and Golden

**A/N:**** Thank you everyone who took the time to read this and leave a review below, please do the same for this chapter. I hope you like it :)**

**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not?**

**Chapter Two**

Garwin and Golden

Reid Garwin swam quickly, finishing another lap while the others behind him tried their hardest to catch up. The couch congratulated him once more before sending him into the boy's locker room. He took a quick shower and dried himself off before quickly pulling on his pants and shirt. He hated Monday swimming sessions, why? Because he was left with Caleb to hang out with and it wasn't easy to resist checking out his chest after he comes out of the pool.

Reid doesn't know how long he has liked Caleb in this way but it was driving him insane, he looked over at the his older 'brother' and sighed deeply to himself before doing up the buttons on his shirt and getting his tie out of his locker.

"Reid! You got a spare tie; I think I left mine at my house?" Caleb asked him as he continued to search through his locker just in case he didn't leave it. Reid shout back a quick 'no, sorry' before getting back to getting dress, "Ah! Shit!" Caleb yelled before backing away from his locker as he clutched onto his hand.

Reid ran over to him and looked at his hand; it had a large cut on the palm. Reid turned to his locker and grabbed what had scratched him, it was a broken piece of glass that was placed upright.

"Aaron." They groaned in unison making them both smile at one another. Reid gulped before doing something he really wished he hadn't.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" Reid asked suddenly making Caleb stare at him with wide eyes, "Because if you are then you should just do it, I think we've got a really good shoot but...you know what just forget it, whatever." He said before turning around and going back to his locker in defeat.

He finished doing up his tie before turning around and coming face to face Caleb. Caleb leaned down slowly and kissed Reid softly, making Reid looked up at him in confusion. Caleb just shrugged before grabbing his school bag and blazer, he walked out quietly.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


End file.
